godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyman Roth
Hyman Roth was a Jewish investor and a business-partner of Vito Corleone, and later his son Michael. Biography .]] Born Hyman Suchowsky in Hell's Kitchen, New York. Vito Corleone suggested he change his name. Peter Clemenza suggested "Johnny Lips". When Vito asked who he admired, Suhowsky told him Arnold Rothstein for fixing the World Series. He had one brother, Sam and a wife named Marcia, who always remained loyal to her husband. Roth worked diligently for the Corleone family during Prohibition, and was a close friend and ally of Moe Greene, the "inventor" of Las Vegas. Roth, as well as Vito Corleone, both got their starts working together running molasses out of Cuba. It is suggested, however, that Vito Corleone never fully trusted Roth, nor did many of his associates, including Frank Pentangeli. Roth's Organisation Roth had very few men under his control over the years, which helped him keep under the radar of the authorities for many years. Although Roth himself had little in the way of fighting power, this was offset by his numerous business dealings, where his partners would provide him with all the muscle he needed. His ability to generate such enormous profits from his plans for him and his partners gave him immense influence and a sort of political invincibility in the underworld: nearly all of Roth's most bitter rivals realized he was far too valuable an asset to lose, and his partners were determined to protect their moneymaker from the few who didn't. By the late 1950s, Roth was based in Miami and lived like a typically quiet, middle-class Jewish man approaching old age — though in reality he is a multi-millionaire and powerful crime boss. His right hand man is the Sicilian Johnny Ola. Roth, though in ill health, is about to enter into an extraordinarily profitable business partnership with the corrupt Cuban government of Fulgencio Batista, but is thwarted by Fidel Castro’s Communist revolution. At about this time, Roth manipulates Michael's brother Fredo into giving him information he uses to make an attempt on Michael's life. Assassination Attempt During the last night of Batista's leadership, Michael, who had known that Roth has betrayed him, decides that "Roth would not see the New Year." After ordering the murder of Johnny Ola in the same night, Michael has his bodyguard, Bussetta kill Roth. Roth is ill and lying in bed when Bussetta sneaks in and tries to suffocate Roth with a pillow. Fortunately for Roth, members of the military storm the hospital and kill the bodyguard. Death By the end of the winter, Roth publicly states that he wishes to retire and live the twilight of his life in Israel — which is a sign that he gives up the feud against the Corleones. But Michael is not satisfied yet. As Roth returns from Israel, having had his request to live there "as a Jew in the twilight of his life" refused by the Israeli High Court because of his alleged criminal ties. He arrives at the airport and prepares to be taken into Federal Custody in the U.S., However, he is shot point-blank by Corleone caporegime Rocco Lampone, who was posing as a reporter. Rocco was then in-turn shot by federal officers as he was running away. In the video game In the video game, Roth's birthday party in Havana takes place on the same day as the overthrow of Batista's government by Fidel Castro's communists. This event threw much of the criminal underworld in turmoil, and Rico Granados began to move in on Roth's territory. In order to defend his empire, Roth hired Dominic Corleone to take out Granados. Roth also manipulates Michael's brother Fredo to ruin his business connections with the Mangano family, who had recently formed an alliance with Michael's right hand man, Dominic. Real life sources Roth is largely based on Jewish gangster Meyer Lansky, who ran molasses from Cuba and maintained a lucrative partnership with Fulgencio Batista. He also had a strong friendship with Bugsy Siegel, on whom Moe Greene is based. The scene in where he is shot is similar to the death of Presidential assassin Lee Harvey Oswald. Notes and references External links *Fact and Fiction in The Godfather Category: Associates Roth, Hyman Roth, Hyman Roth, Hyman